You Make My Dreams
by lionsandshadows
Summary: Kurt's studying at NYADA, on his way to becoming a Broadway star, when he keeps bumping into the same guy. They embrace the coincidence of their meetings, and their relationship develops into more...
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: Ok, so I have no idea if I'm going to continue with this one (I most likely will) but I'd love some feedback. Basically Kurt's moved to New York and is staying with his roommate, Peter. He's studying at NYADA, alongside Rachel. Some mild swearing in this, but that's all. _

_Enjoy!_

Escaping from the hurricane of fury that was his roommate wasn't easy for Kurt, but he slipped out of the apartment silently and carried on down the stairs. Peter wasn't usually this pissed off; but after watching his soccer team lose its fifth match in a row, he couldn't blame him. Kurt never really understood the whole concept of soccer; it really is just a few guys running after a ball like little kids, but he understood that it meant a lot to Peter, so he endured the endless conversations about what tactics they should use, and who they should kick off the team.

Kurt passed Mrs Robinson, who lived next door, on his way to the front door. He held the door open for her, and gave her a friendly smile and a polite nod. He'd only moved in a month ago, and he hadn't had time to get to know his neighbours yet, but he'd get around to it someday. Mrs Robinson returned the smile and thanked Kurt for the polite gesture. The first thing he felt when he walked out of the door was the chilly breeze gracing the side of his face. The autumn weather reminded him of Ohio. A few years ago, Kurt remembered his Dad outside fixing their car and he had made them both a strawberry pineapple fusion smoothie with a hint of raspberry, which he would go to his grave swearing that it was the best smoothie ever created. The two of them just sat there, talking about everything and nothing. It was one of Kurt's most favourite memories of him and his father. It wasn't anything special really, but it was one of those moments when Kurt and his Dad were just hanging out, as best friends.

Kurt continued down the street, the leaves on the ground made a satisfying crunching sound as he marched to his destination, which was Central Park. Being new to the wonders of New York, Kurt hadn't had a lot of time to explore the city. But he had sussed out a few spots where he could go to whenever he had some spare time. His current favourite was Central Park. Not that he got to get out much, he was up to his knees with homework plus working part-time at a small diner a few blocks from his apartment. But when he had some time when he could just relax, then that was definitely the place to go. The fresh air cleared his mind; it made everything easier.

I should get a dog... The spontaneous thought struck Kurt from out of the blue. He'd always wanted a dog. Plus, it would be a great excuse to get out more, but with all the exams coming up, he wouldn't be able to spend much time playing with the dog. Maybe someday... Kurt crossed the road to go into Starbucks. It wasn't as full as Kurt had expected, which was pretty odd considering this was one of the most visited Starbucks in this area. Kurt ordered his usual, a Grande non-fat mocha, and the man at the other side of the counter gave him an affable smile and made him his coffee. The man's hair was messy, in a sort of rebellious way, which was actually pretty sexy. Kurt paid and thanked the man, before continuing his journey to Central Park.

It only took a couple of minutes to get to Central Park, and Kurt was thankful that he'd decided to get coffee; otherwise his fingers would be frozen by now. He found his usual bench, one that had a stunning view of the park, and seated himself. He just sat there, observing the park's beauty. It was moments like these that it hit Kurt. He was in New York, and this time it wasn't just a dream. Sure, he wasn't a Broadway-star (yet), but he was well on his way.

Kurt felt his phone vibrating violently in his pocket, and assumed it could only be Peter. "Hello, Sunshine." Answered Kurt cheerfully. "Don't, Kurt. Where are you?" Responded Peter grumpily.

"I'm at Central Park, I decided to escape your wrath for a little while. I think I might go shopping. The new autumn collection is in at Alexander McQueen so I was going to buy some shoes I've been looking at for a while..."

"Don't you have like, a thousand pairs of shoes already?"

"Dear me, Peter. One can never have enough shoes, haven't I taught you anything?"

"Well, since you're out, could you remember to buy some milk? We're all out..."

"Well, aren't you happy today! Don't worry, I won't forget. See you when I get home."

"Ha-ha, you're a proper comedian, Kurt. Ok, see you, dude."

Kurt hung up, and decided that he should probably start walking to Alexander McQueen considering that he couldn't feel his toes and wasn't keen on the thought of amputating them. He reluctantly left his spot on the bench and began moving towards the shops. His coffee was no longer a source of heat for his hands, so he threw the empty cup away and put his hands in his jacket pocket to shield them from the cold.

Kurt hurried to the shop and found the shoes he'd been wanting. Luckily they had them in his size, so buying them was basically a no-brainer. He left the shop, content with his purchase, and headed to the closest supermarket and bought the milk that Peter had asked for.

By this time it was starting to get dark, so Kurt instinctively took the shortcut through Central Park, wallowing in the splendour of the park. It was quiet, something that was pretty strange. There was usually some kids running around or dogs barking. Suddenly Kurt felt somebody collide with him. He stumbled to the side a little, before being bombarded with apologies from the person who had run into him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Fuck..."

Kurt looked at the man who had brown hair with unruly curls that he brushed away from his face as he apologised some more to Kurt.

"It's okay, really. You don't have to apologise..." said Kurt.

"I am really sorry, I was just in a hurry and I wasn't looking where I was going... You sure you're okay? I did hit you pretty hard..." The man's hazel eyes glistened with concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm not made of glass" He gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't knock you over... I have to go now, but take care" The man smiled at him before walking away. Kurt felt a little bit empty when he'd left. He'd had such a good ambience around him; it was pretty much contagious. He hoped that some of it would rub off on Peter when he got home. He was pretty concerned over Peter's mental state by this point. Never before had something upset him this much. Maybe a mental asylum would be good for him... thought Kurt.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment, awaiting whatever anger Peter still had. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sound of the radio on and also the smell of what Kurt recognised to be fried chicken.

Kurt kicked off his boots and placed them neatly beside each other, then hanged his jacket on the wall before moving into the kitchen. Peter was standing at the stove, singing along to the radio whilst doing a little dance. The chicken was sizzling in the pan, as he stirred it.

"Nice moves you've got there..." Joked Kurt; leaning against the doorway.

Peter turned round to glance at Kurt, and then exaggerated his moves in an attempt to make Kurt laugh.

"...Wrap yourself around me, 'cause I ain't the way you found me, and I'll never be the same. Oh yeah, well 'cause you..." Peter mimicked the song in a high pitch voice.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful voice?"

"Not really, no" Answered Peter, taking a break from his performance to tend to the chicken.

"Thank god." Kurt moved over to the small table, and sat himself down on one of the chairs.

"You seem very cheery." Pointed out Kurt, as Peter moved over to the table with the pan before dishing out the chicken.

"Guess who just scored three tickets to go see Coldplay?" The smile painted on his face couldn't possibly have been larger.

"Wow! So, who are you taking with you?" Wondered Kurt.

"Well, I was just on the phone to Patrick, and he said that he was interested. But that leaves one ticket left, so I was thinking that maybe you would like to go?" Peter sat himself opposite from Kurt, and reached for the salad.

"I'd love to, Peter, but it really depends on my exams... But I'll definitely go if I'm free. No way in hell, am I missing Chris Martin perform live."

Peter finished piling salad onto his plate, and laid the bowl back on the table.

"Great." Peter smiled sanguinely at Kurt.

Peter then began talking about how he'd just read that his soccer team were scheduled for another match next Thursday, and how he was almost certain that this time they were going to win. After dinner, Kurt decided to start looking through the stacks of homework that were haunting him on his desk. The intense desire to let his mind drift of was hard to suppress, but doable. Kurt forced his eyes to scan the pages, and absorb the information.

He was thankful when his phone began vibrating, his eyelids were growing heavy and he lacked motivation to continue reading. The name that popped up on the phone was Rachel Berry, one of his closest friends from home. Sure, she was a pain in the ass, but she was his pain in the ass. Anyway, she craved the sensation of performing on a Broadway stage just as much as he did, and she had an ambition that was almost inspiring.

"Hey, Honey" Rachel's voice was cordial and bubbly.

"Hi Rachel, thank you for giving me a reason to take a break from studying. I'm just not taking in anything that I'm reading."

"Oh, Kurt. Don't worry about your exam, you're going to pass with flying colours anyway!" Rachel was always so optimistic; sometimes Kurt wished that he could adopt this characteristic.

"I really doubt it, but thanks for having so much confidence in me."

"I was actually calling to let you know that I got the job!" Her voice was filled with excitement.

"Rachel, that's brilliant! So, when do you start?"

"They told me that I could start tomorrow, actually! Yeah, I know... Starbucks isn't the most glamorous of jobs, but at least I have some kind of income."

"Yeah, it's definitely a start. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Kurt. Hey, are you free tomorrow afternoon? I was thinking that we could do a bit of shopping together."

"Yeah, I finish just after two at the diner, so anytime after then is great." Said Kurt.

"Well, I finish at three, so I guess I'll meet you outside of Columbus Circle , at half past 3?"

"That's great, see you Rachel."

"Bye, Sweetie"

He hung up and decided that there as no way that he would be able to continue reading, so he decided to call it a night. Kurt got up and wandered into the bathroom to go through his skin routine. Afterwards he brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas. He crept into bed and snuggled closer into his pillow, creating a groove where his head fit perfectly. He fell asleep effortlessly, but was awoken abruptly by his alarm clock going off. It felt as though it he'd only just fallen asleep; was this alarm clock even working properly?

Sure enough, it was eight o'clock. Kurt reflexively swung his legs off the bed. He stumbled drowsily towards the bathroom; He felt completely dead, but somehow still animate. I'm turning into a zombie...Not that that thought was very concerning to Kurt, at least he wouldn't have to worry about getting to work or school on time. His mind would be too preoccupied with devising plans to get brains. Mmmm, brains...

Peter was sitting at the table, hunched over a bowl of Rice Krispies while solving puzzles on the back of the box, when Kurt entered the kitchen.

"Are you sure those aren't too challenging for you?" Bantered Kurt; before moving to pour some coffee into an empty mug.

"Joke all you want, I'm winning those tickets to Disneyland." Said Peter before stuffing his face with a spoon of cereal.

"Sometimes I wonder how you passed kindergarten..." Said Kurt, sipping his coffee and watching Peter's frustration with the puzzles in amusement.

The diner that day was unusually crowded at lunchtime. Kurt walked briskly through the teeming diner, clearing tables and taking orders. The crowds seemed to die down a bit after the lunchtime rush, and Kurt was relieved to finish early. He said bye to a few of his co-workers, and left to change into a new set of clothes. Peter was out when Kurt arrived at the apartment, the empty cereal box discarded on the kitchen worktop (with most of the puzzles on the back solved). Kurt quickly changed into some different clothes, and left the apartment to meet Rachel.

He realised that he was now late, due to his pivotal decision on which scarf he should wear, and walked speedily through Central Park. The weather was slightly chillier than yesterday, and leaves were still crunching softly under the soles of Kurt's boots. His phone vibrated in his hand, which was safely tucked into the pockets of his jacket. He took up his phone and opened up the message from Rachel. "Hey, I just left work, I ended up staying a bit later than intended. I'll be there in 20 minutes xx".

Kurt slowed his pace; seeing that he wasn't late anymore, he might as well enjoy the walk there. The park was pretty full that day; kids were walking home from school, elderly couples were going for their afternoon stroll, people were out jogging.

"Barry! Get back here! Barry, no- watch out!" The voice was distant; Kurt didn't have time to think before a black blur came darting towards him, colliding with him a moment later. The impact came out of nowhere, making Kurt lose his balance and knocking him slightly off course. "I'm sorry, did he hurt you?" The voice that had been shouting after him was now right beside him. "Wow, it's fine... I was just caught off guard..." Kurt trailed off when he saw that the voice belonged to the man that he had ran into yesterday. "Hey, a familiar face." Said the man, grabbing the leash that was dangling from the dog's collar. "Oh, and I'm sorry again... He's just a very social dog, he loves people."

"No, don't worry. I'm completely unscathed. I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel." Kurt put forward his arm, offering to shake the man's hand. His unruly curls were hanging just over his eyes, when he swept them to the side with his hand. He had long, dark eyelashes and hazel eyes; he was an absolutely stunning human being.

"Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine reached forward to shake Kurt's hand. The dog began nudging Blaine's leg and whining. "Oh, how rude of me. This is Barry, my dog."

He patted the Labrador on the head, as it grew more and more impatient.

"He's absolutely adorable!" Said Kurt, his eyes flickering to the dog.

"Yeah, but he's an absolute pain in the ass sometimes..." Blaine tugged on the leash slightly, keeping Barry from attacking another innocent passer-by.

"Sorry about bumping into you yesterday, by the way." Blaine apologised again. "I have an unbelievably busy schedule to stick to. Yeah, this guy get's pissed at me if I don't feed him at the usual time, or if I keep him cooped up for too long. He won't even look at me."

"Never knew that a dog could hold a grudge." Kurt adjusted the bag on his shoulder, noticing that Blaine was wearing a blue bowtie, which Kurt adored. Handsome and with flawless style...

"Neither did I, but I guess he's pretty unique..." Blaine smiled down at the dog that was far too focused on the birds in the trees to acknowledge Blaine. "I guess I better continue walking this guy, before he gets pissed off at me again."

"I'm actually meeting a friend in a few minutes, but it was nice bumping into you again."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you around, Kurt."

"Yeah, I hope so. Bye, Blaine. Bye, Barry." He smiled at them both, and walked away. The smile lingered on Kurt's face...


	2. Chapter 2

So here comes chapter 2! It took a while to write due to my lack of ideas. But I think I have a rough outline of the next few chapters. There's a few new characters in this one, but I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. I'll try to keep it simple. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but i can promise you that there will be a third chapter.  
>I'd love some reviews and feedback! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of finding you like this, dude..."<p>

Kurt jumped at the sound of Peter's voice, knocking several items over. He was sitting at his desk, all of his books wide open and with not a clue of how he'd fallen asleep. "What time is it?" Kurt moaned drowsily.

"It's like, half past 10..." Peter was holding two coffee mugs; he stretched his left arm out, offering one of them to Kurt. "Shit... I have to be there in half an hour..." Kurt staggered to his feet, swaying a little, then made his way over to Peter to accept the coffee mug. Kurt quickly picked out an outfit and fixed his hair until it was bulletproof, and set off for school.

The hallways were alive with swarms of students rushing off to their lessons. His first lesson was Performance Workshop with Rachel, who was leaning against his locker when he arrived. They hugged each other, and then walked to class. Rachel went on about how she'd met this guy who was made for him, that he really should start dating, that he was lonely. Kurt really didn't have time to be lonely, let alone date. Besides, why would he need a distraction from his career?

Kurt agreed to at least meet the kid, since Rachel had already set up a date for the two of them. Class flashed by him so fast; he was surprised when the bell rang. He grabbed his notebook and tucked it under his arm. "Hey Kurt!" He turned his head to see a small girl with vibrant red hair, jogging alongside him. "Hey Sarah" Every step he took, she had take two just to keep up with him. "So, em, I was thinking maybe we could go out for coffee sometime? Not as a date. But to, em, just chat? If you'd like, I mean." Her tone was insecure and anxious, she bit her brightly painted lower lip and looked up at him from behind her largely framed glasses. "Em, yeah. Sure, that sounds great, Sarah." He grinned widely at her as her face lit up. "Are you free this afternoon?" She clutched her notebook close to her chest, eyes set on the ground with her lips curved. "Yeah, I finish my shift at the diner at 3. After that, maybe? You can just stop by the diner." They stopped at his locker, and Kurt shoved his notebook inside. Sarah nodded in reply. "See you later, then." She walked off, evaporating into the crowds of people going to their next class.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his apartment and performed the usual ritual of removing his jacket and shoes. He walked into the kitchen, and headed straight for the fridge. He took out a pot of yoghurt and took a spoon from the drawer and began shovelling it into his mouth. He'd skipped breakfast, and he was heading out to the diner in half an hour. Kurt heard the faint sound of a shower and assumed that it must be Peter, or someone who broke into their apartment, and decided to shower. More likely to be Peter...<p>

He disposed of the yoghurt pot and left the spoon in the sink. Opening the cupboard, he grabbed a cup and poured himself coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter. The sound of the shower had stopped and he could hear the door unlocking. He took a sip and a naked Peter dashed across the hallway, into Peter's room. Kurt stood there, stunned and dazed. He didn't know how to process what he'd just seen. He swallowed a mouthful of coffee and put his cup down on the counter. He didn't know if he should just leave for work early, and avoid all awkwardness, or drink the rest of his coffee in the awkward company of his roommate. A now fully clothed Peter emerged from his room and stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Kurt. "How...long have you been there?" Peter looked as stunned as Kurt felt. "Long enough." Peter inhaled deeply and walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. The silence was uncomfortable and the air was thick with tension. Time seemed to move slower. He couldn't contain it anymore, and Kurt burst out laughing. "Really, Kurt? Really?" Kurt finished his coffee and walked into the hallway to put his shoes and jacket on. "Bye, Hot Stuff!" Kurt shouted before escaping out through the door. He heard Peter tut loudly in irritancy.

* * *

><p>"But he sounds absolutely perfect, Kurt! When were you going on your date with him?" Nora's voice was bubbling with excitement. "Nora, please... I haven't even spoken to him. Rachel just set us up..." Kurt was sitting with Nora in a booth drinking coffee after both of their shifts were over. Nora tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, but the black lock rebelled against her and fell back into its previous stance. "Bloody hair..." Nora gave up trying to fix her hair. "But honestly Kurt, this could be good for you! He sounds amazing, and it wouldn't hurt to date him. As long as you're happy though..." Nora smiled reassuringly at him, her dimples becoming visible and her scarlet lips curving. Kurt returned the smile. "Ugh, Nora. You're brilliant, really." She took one last sip of her coffee, and looked at the clock hanging against the wall. "Well, I'd better be off. I've got heaps of homework to do, when's you're friend meeting you?" Kurt had almost forgotten that he was meeting Sarah. "She should be here soon, good-luck with your homework" Nora nodded and they waved goodbye.<p>

Sarah. Why did she want to have coffee with me? Although Kurt already knew the answer. He wasn't oblivious to the attention he'd been getting from Sarah recently. He wasn't sure if she knew that he was gay, or if she knew that he wasn't interested. Neither did he want to bring up the subject, in case of sounding like a self-absorbed idiot. She was a really sweet girl. She was, after all, one of Kurt's first friends at NYADA, although they didn't really speak much anymore. It was only recently she'd started to reach out and touch his arm when she laughed at his jokes, or compliment him at any given chance. Maybe she'll take a hint... "Hey, Kurt." Kurt snapped out of his daydream and saw Sarah standing at the booth with a small package in her hands. Oh shit...

"Hey, Sarah." Kurt replied, trying to hide anything sign of shock at seeing the package. She sat opposite from Kurt, and laid the brown package on the table in between them. It was shaped like a cube with a small red ribbon wrapped around it. It was about the size of his fist. Sarah noticed Kurt eyeing the package, and cleared her voice to explain. "It's for you. Em, I just saw it and thought that you might like it." She pushed it towards Kurt, her nails, her lipstick, hair and the ribbon were all coordinating in the same bright shade of red. Kurt reached for the package, praying that it wasn't anything expensive. His mind was having a meltdown from the sudden overload of theories on what it could be and also the surge of anxiety. The ribbon came off effortlessly and Sarah glared eagerly at the blur of anxiety and fear that was Kurt Hummel. He ripped open the brown paper and it revealed a scarlet red box, the kind that usually held an engagement ring. For the love of God, please tell me she isn't proposing...

Kurt quickly composed himself and opened the box, to reveal a silver chain bracelet with a letter glued to the roof of the box. He read the letter to himself. "Something to remember me by when you're a big Broadway star. Sarah xoxo" Kurt was speechless. This was definitely not the 1000-dollar watch that his mind had led him to believe. "You don't like it..." Sarah's voice barely processed in Kurt's mind as his eyes flickered from the bracelet up to her. "No, Sarah... This is absolutely gorgeous. You're such a sweetheart. Thank you so much." The sides of his mouth tugged into a smile, as did Sarah's. The look on her face was more of relief, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Then Kurt's mind reverted back to what he'd been thinking about earlier, about Sarah giving him unwanted attention. Not that this was a good sign, if that were the case. But he decided just to shut up and not spoil the moment.

Sarah shrugged off her coat and laughed shyly at the silence between them. A waitress appeared at the booth, someone new that Kurt hadn't really had the chance to speak to yet. "Can I get you anything?" She was cheerful and polite. "Oh, just a cappuccino for me, thanks." Sarah's order seemed so simple compared to Kurt's usual. So he decided just to order something simpler. "Same for me, thanks." The waitress walked away to get them their orders. "So, Sarah. How are you? I mean, I heard that you were going out with that Jordan guy. He is pretty cute." Kurt put the scarlet box into his jacket pocket. Sarah shook her head. "Oh, no. That was nothing. He- or I- had my eyes set on someone else." Sarah adjusted her glasses that were slipping down the bridge of her nose. "Do tell." Kurt asked curiously, taking a sip of his coffee that was now on the verge of becoming cold. "Oh, it's nothing... I really don't think that it'll become anything..." Sarah shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath. Kurt reached over the table to hold her hand. Sarah stared in a combination of shock and discomfort at their hands. "You'll find somebody, Sarah." Kurt brushed his thumb over her hand in a gesture of comfort. He pulled away his hand and smiled at Sarah, who was biting her lower lip. "Do you have anyone, Kurt?"

Of course he did. He had Rachel, he had Peter, and he had his dad and Finn. He didn't need a boyfriend. Not right now, not with his life just kicking off. "I'm not looking for anything right now." Sarah just nodded at Kurt with a look on her face that was sort of accepting and non-judging, but shadowed with a look of sadness. As if she was sad that Kurt chose to prioritise work over love, yet it was something that she respected. The sound of a text arriving to Sarah's phone interrupted the silence between them. Sarah looked at her phone and the smile melted off her face, revealing a look of fear. "I have to go, my brother's in hospital." She grabbed her coat and rushed outside to catch a taxi. He watched as her fiery red hair disappeared into a yellow cab. He reached into his pocket to make sure that the little velvet case was still there, before standing up to exit the diner.

* * *

><p>Walking through Central Park when the sun had just hidden behind the buildings was one of the most calming and humbling experiences in New York. The leaves were beginning to turn into different shades of brown, orange and red, some of them gliding through the air, towards the ground. Kurt wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere, so he decided to just walk around the Park for a while. He noticed a man with rebellious curly hair sitting on a bench sketching something on a sketchpad that was resting on his leg. He was wearing glasses, unlike the last time they'd met. "Why do we keep meeting in Central Park, Blaine?" Kurt sat next to him. Blaine looked startled, as if he was in his own world and Kurt had just invaded it. "It's probably destiny, Kurt." Blaine lips curved into the most attractive smile, as he closed his sketchpad, probably so that Kurt wouldn't see what he was drawing. "So you're an artist." Blaine grinned in response. "I'm trying to become one. And what about you? What do you do?" Blaine's hazel eyes were focused on Kurt, and it made his heart race. "I'm a student, at NYADA, but hopefully I'll become a performer or actor." Blaine raised his eyebrows. "So I could be speaking with the next big Broadway star. That's pretty cool." Kurt eyed the sketchpad that was resting on Blaine's lap. "No. I never show them to anyone... Besides, it's just scribbles." Blaine shook his head and tucked the sketchpad into his bag that was lying next to his feet. "I'm sure they're all beautiful, Blaine." Kurt stood up and adjusted the scarf he was wearing. "I'd better get going, I guess I'll see you again sometime, Picasso." Blaine grinned at the nickname. He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder as he stood up. "See you later, Kurt." Blaine walked away, and Kurt went in the other direction. Kurt couldn't wipe the smile of his face. Did Blaine always have that affect on people?<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in the middle of the night, again. He pushed himself up off the bed. His body was hot and sweaty as he gasped for air. It was just a dream...<p>

An arm wrapped itself around him and the person began pressing wet kisses again the side of his neck. "Get back to sleep, sweetheart. It's ok, I'm right here..." Blaine surrendered, and rested himself against his pillow. A hand began playing with his hair, when he began to drift off into another one of his nightmares...


End file.
